Saiyuki Party
by Mai-ness
Summary: Episodes of the popular talk show, SAIYUKI PARTY, that airs weekly in my head


The magic of Sanzo's Chakra OO  
  
DISCLAIMER!!! Saiyuki is property of Kazzie Minekura, i own cardboard Shien tho....and i  
  
also own...er.........the right to call Sanzo Mistah ZO -gets shot-  
  
Reporters: Mai ness and Chibi Homura  
  
Bodyguard: Zenon  
  
Lighting: Goku  
  
Makeup: Gojyou and Hakkai  
  
Comic Relief: Everyone...especially Homura...   
  
Mai: HELLO MINNA SAN!   
  
Chibi Homura: Hiiiiiii -flails banana sword- welcome to whatever the show was called again!  
  
Mai: i dunno either...well anywho...Today, we have a very special guest, please welcome the   
  
great Genjou Sanzo with a round of applause!!!  
  
Chibi Homura: Applesauce!  
  
Audience: -silence-  
  
Mai: Cheer dammit!!!   
  
Chibi Homura: Chair? OO; hey! you said a bad word!!! -screams and runs in circles-  
  
A member of the Audience: Hey, isn't the guest guy actually the piano guy on your show?  
  
Mai: er....well...you seee......uhmmmm -sweat sweat- ;;;;;  
  
Chibi Homura: -stops running- well the truth is, Cardboard Shien was supposed to be on the  
  
show today but he blew away while i was trying to use him as a kite.....  
  
Mai: er...-cough- anyway...please welcome Sanzo -shoves Sanzo in-  
  
Sanzo: urgh..why do i have to do this???  
  
Mai: shut up you -gets smacked by mr.fan- Ow...well today's topic is...SANZO'S CHAKRA!  
  
Chibi Homura: first question, Mr. Zo , has anyone made fun of you because of your chakra?   
  
Sanzo: does it count if they're dead now? and dont call me that....  
  
Chibi Homura: hmph! i wont tell you grumpykins!! it's a secret!!!  
  
Mai: -groans- look chibi homura!! cheese!! -throws a piece far far away and watches homura   
  
dash after it- any hoodly who....the main point of the discussion was....is your chakra like a   
  
tattoo or a growth?   
  
Sanzo: growth?....  
  
Mai: -totally ignoring him- or has anyone said that you were the devil because of it or like-  
  
Sanzo: What do you mean by growth?  
  
Mai: oh! like....a tumor..or a cancerous mole...or mayhaps even a rare species of FUNGUS!!  
  
Sanzo: dot dot dot...... -takes out gun-  
  
Mai: -sweats profusively- er..well fugus meaning a good thing, you know some fungus are good   
  
they can clean your forehead while you sleep and they're very very sexy and have i mentioned how  
  
terribly attractive and sexy that fungus on your foreh--BANG--BANG- AHHhhhhh!!! help help  
  
dont shoot me ZENON HELLPPPPpppppp  
  
Zenon: -walks in and kicks mai in the ribs, leaves-  
  
Mai: you...je....eeeerrr..kkkkk ee -curls into a little ball-  
  
Goku: OoooOOOohhh OO -pokes Sanzo's chakra and it makes a squeak noise-  
  
Sanzo: BAKA SARU!! -bashes Goku multiple times with mr.fan-  
  
----Homura walks in----  
  
Homura: what the hell is going on?? i just found cardboard shien dangling on a tree in the park   
  
and the little version of me is munching on smelly yellow stuff, blondie here is beating the monkey   
  
boy with a fan...and why is the little fox girl in fetal position????  
  
Mai: -curled up, twitching and shaking, muttering to herself- n..no!! i'm too young too die!! nooo!  
  
dont go towards the light!! ahhh AHHHHhhhhh HOMURA TAISHI!!!  
  
Goku: -unconcious from the beating-  
  
Homura: i'm leaving...hmphh... -gets mauled by rabid fan girls- AHHHHHHHhhhh NEVER!!!!!!  
  
-----Chibi Homura Comes back on Stage----  
  
Chibi Homura: Hello audience people -wave wave- since we're having technical difficulties we're   
  
going to end the show, after me, goku, and hakkai do the banana sword dance!   
  
Goku: -unconciously- mmmm bananas -drooool- =..=  
  
Hakkai: so why isnt Gojyou here? -looks around-  
  
Chibi Homura: I dunno OO oh well! BANANA DANCE!!  
  
---everyone on stage does the banana dance..with the exeption of Mai ness and Goku....-  
  
MEANWHILE!!! BEHIND A TREE!!!  
  
Gojyou: I heart all women!  
  
Dokugakuji (SHA JIEN): oh Gojyou!!! -obscene noises- (Mai: -plugs ears-)  
  
Gojyou: I HEART YOU JIEN!!!  
  
Dokugakuji: OH GOJYOU!  
  
Gojyou: We're both so sexy!  
  
Dokugakuji: Me too!  
  
-------------END------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
